


Happy Birthday, Zur!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [22]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Smeets (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: It's yours and Zim's smeet's first birthday! He's officially one year old in Irken/Vexen years!HOORAY!!!
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Happy Birthday, Zur!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!
> 
> Not much to say here. Just more fluff for you guys! Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was a lazy Saturday morning.

You and Zim were snoozing in bed, tired from having stayed up late last night trying to perfect the very last touches for Zur's birthday party. The pair of you had gone all out; presents, cake, banners, party games... you even hung up a freaking disco ball in the living room. You were hoping that you'd at least be able to get maybe a couple hours of rest before it was time to start the day.

You and Zim should have known better than that.

GIR and Zur came barreling into your room, squealing and shrieking excitedly. They were quite loud, startling both you and Zim awake. They wasted no time in climbing up onto the bed, and ripped the blankets off of you and Zim, causing you both to shiver as all the heat that was previously trapped under the thick comforter is suddenly released. 

Well, at least you both were smart enough to wear pajamas last night.

The boys tugged excitedly on you and Zim, both babbling and talking over each other as they shook you both around like rag dolls in their attempts to wake you up. You and Zim groaned and grumbled as you slowly force yourselves to wake up.

"Wha? Whazzzgoingon?" Zim slurs tiredly, as if he's drunk.

"IT'S THE DAY! IT'S THE DAY!" Zur chants, as he begins to bounce on the mattress with a squealing GIR.

"Whaday?"

"His birthday, honey." You sleepily murmur as you rub your eyes "It's his birthday." 

"You didn't forget, did you Daddy?" Zur asks, still bouncing.

"Nnnno, I didn't... I'm just slowly waking up, my smeetling." Zim yawns.

"Wake up faster!" Zur commands, impatiently.

"Patience, my sweet boy." You chuckle, already getting out of bed and slipping on a robe. When you look back, Zim has fallen over onto his side and is snickering so violently that his entire torso is shaking.

"What's so funny?"

Zim inhales a deep breath to calm himself and looks up at you, wiping a tear away from his eye; "He sounded like _me_ ordering _you_ to wake up the morning after you first moved in! All I could picture was you falling out of bed after I startled you and you threw a dagger that almost hit my face!"

"Well, you don't startle an assassin! You should know that, they teach you that in Elite training! Fighting 101, baby!" You snicker along with him.

"Did you really throw a dagger at him, Mama?" Zur asks, eyes wide with curiosity and awe.

"She did." Zim replies as he sits back up in bed. "She doesn't miss. Ever."

"Then why didn't she hit you?" Zur asks, tilting his head.

"Because it wasn't her intention to hurt me, only to scare me into backing off."

"Did it work?"

"You bet your schmoopsquizz it did! I didn't wake her up like that ever again!" Zim says, before shuddering. You snicker and lean over, planting a kiss on Zim's cheek, to which he replies by grabbing you by the back of the head and holding you still so he can give you a real kiss on the lips. 

"Ewwww, gross!" Zur exclaims, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, yeah?" You smirk over at Zur, who stops bouncing on the bed, and widens his eyes while flattening his antennae against his head as he takes notice of the change in your voice.

"Mommy, no. Mommy, no. Mommy. MOMMY. No. NO." Zur warns you, as he slowly tries to back up.

You wriggle your fingers menacingly and take one threatening step onto the bed.

Zur freaks out, squealing and tries to quickly wriggle his way to the edge of the bed to get away, but Zim scoops him up before he can even get close, and pins him down playfully on the bed while you swoop in and begin to tickle his sides.

"GIR, help me!" You cackle.

GIR laughs maniacally and joins you in tickling Zur, who screams joyfully and thrashes violently in his father's grasp as he is tickled.

"Hahaha! Brother, no! HeheheheHAHAHA! Traitor! HAHAHAHA! Daddy, heelllllp meeeee!"

Zim just lets out a loud, evil cackle as he continues to hold down his son. 

Zur continues to thrash and squirm, all while squealing in a shrilly high pitched tone, desperately trying to get away from all of the hands that are tickling him. After awhile, you and GIR stop tickling him, and Zim releases his hold on him. Zur, too tired to do much else, just lays there in defeat as his tiny chest rises and falls rapidly in an attempt to catch his breath.

"You... are all... buttheads..." He pants.

"Well that's not very nice." You giggle.

He tiredly sticks his tongue out at you, to which you snort at. "You are definitely like your father."

"What do you mean?" He tiredly breathes.

"Because you look _just_ like your father when _he_ does that. The resemblance is uncanny. Here, show your father."

You gently cup Zur's face in your hands, and gently guide it up so he's looking up at Zim. Zur sticks his tongue out at his father, who immediately bursts into laughter upon seeing Zur's face.

"Oh my Irk, he DOES!" Zim exclaims.

You and Zim share a hearty laugh at that, before you all decide that it's time to get started with the party. Zur and GIR rush back to their room to get dressed, and give you and Zim privacy so you can get dressed for the day as well. Everyone meets up in the hallway. Zim takes his son by the hand and guides him into the living room to see the decorations. When Zur's eyes are greeted with the sight of all of the decorations, he almost screams with unfiltered joy.

"MOMMY! LOOK AT THE DISCO BALL!" He points excitedly, squealing and bouncing while squeezing Zim's hand excitedly.

"I see it! Isn't it pretty?"

"It's pretty just like Daddy!"

Zim sputters indignantly in response and looks down at his son, almost offended at the notion of being called something so _girly_ such as the word "pretty"

"I'm 'pretty'?"

"Boys can be pretty too!" Zur affirms with determination sparkling in his bright yellow eyes.

"Alright, I suppose." Zim murmurs, giving into his son's fierce gaze.

Zur smiles victoriously and runs over to the couch, and throws himself so hard on it that he bounces.

"Is Dib coming over?" He asks eagerly. 

"Of course! So is your classmate Kree."

"KREE IS COMING?!" He almost shouts, his cheeks turning a dark green color as his antennae stand up straight.

"Yep!"

"I GOTTA GO GET READY! I CAN'T WEAR THIS! I NEED TO LOOK LIKE A REAL INVADER!" He runs to his bedroom to change out of his human-ish clothes and into his own Invader Uniform.

Zim watches his son push past him and dash down the hallway like his little rear end was on fire, before he turns to you and asks; "Who is Kree?"

"Kree is a female Irken from his class." You say with a sly smile. "He has a teeny crush on her."

"NO I DO _NOT."_ Shouts Zur from down the hall. "SHE'S JUST VERY, VERY BEAUTIFUL AND I'D BEAT ANYONE UP IF THEY DARE MAKE HER CRY."

Zim snorts at his response and murmurs to you; "He _definitely_ has a crush on her."

You nod with a smile. "She's on her way here-- I gave her parents a call."

"Are her parents coming too?"

"Mhm. Just her Dad is coming with her, though.." You say innocently, with a smirk on your lips. "I activated the teleportation pads last night and put them in the system."

Zim recognizes that smirk. It's a naughty smirk that means you know something that he doesn't. "Life-Mate. Who's her dad?"

"...Skoodge." You giggle.

"SKOODGE?!" He shrieks in a shrilly voice. "I haven't seen him since we were on Hobo 13 together!!"

"I'm aware!" You cackle, holding your stomach as you laugh.

"Oh my Irk! He's going to be so mad at me!" Zim panics, tugging on his antennae worriedly.

"Why, baby?"

"Uh. I punted him into the canyon to distract the Hogulus we were fighting."

"Ohh, that. He doesn't hold that against you, love. You're okay."

"Are you sure? I was really rude..."

"It's _fine._ You can ask him yourself, he should be arriving right.. about.."

"Hello?" Calls out a familiar voice.

"Now." You grin.

Out of the kitchen steps Skoodge, still short as ever. He's holding the hand of a short, but pretty little Irken smeet, who you suppose must be Kree.

"Oh, there you are! Hey Zim!"

"Heyyyy..." Zim nervously waves down at Skoodge, who marvels at Zim's height.

"Wow, you got tall!"

"Heh, yeah. Uh... Hey, about Hobo 13..."

"Oh, that? Naahhhh, it's fine. I'm okay now." He grins widely. "You must be Blue!" Skoodge says, turning to you. You bow your head and smile.

"That I am! You must be Kree's father, and this delightful young lady must be Kree!"

"Yes I am!" She smiles.

Zur steps out into the hallway, spots Kree, and smiles widely. You, Zim and Skoodge giggle as he and Kree share love-struck expressions.

"Does she...?" You silently ask Skoodge while nodding to Kree, who is entirely distracted by Zur's arrival.

"Oh yeah." He nods rapidly. _"Big time."_

"Hiiiii Zur..." Kree gives a little wave and blushes deeply as her antennae flatten shyly.

"Hi, Kree." Zur smiles, despite blushing just as hard.

"Happy birthday! We brought you a present!" She declares, as a metal hand extends out of her Pak, offering a present to him.

"Wow, thanks!" He smiles, taking it from her and eagerly opening it. His eyes widen and his smile brightens tenfold. "Wow! MOM! MOM, THEY GOT ME A Z-BOX!!!"

"Oooh, nice!! Daddy and I will help you set it up after the party!"

"Okay!" He smiles up at you, before turning back to Kree. He sets down the large box and runs over to her, quickly embracing her in a hug. She squeaks, and hugs back eagerly as her antennae curl and squirm excitedly.

"Aww..." You coo.

"Stop it, Mom." Zur whispers, a deep green blush returning to his face as he pulls away from Kree, who looks entirely love drunk as she holds hands with Zur.

"Alright. I'll back off." You smirk while raising your hands in surrender. Just on time, Dib walks through the door.

"DIB-DIB!" Zur shrieks as he runs over to hug him tight.

"Hey, Kiddo." He smiles, as he returns the hug. He raises his head and smiles up at you and Zim. 

"Hey Mom, Hey dork."

"Hi sweetie." You wave, as Zim rolls his eyes at Dib's greeting for him. "Hello, filthy human." He chuckles.

Zur runs back over to Kree, and shyly smiles at her as he reaches out to hold hands again. Once she takes a hold of his hand, they both share bashful smiles and giggles with each other. Dib takes notice of their held hands, and smirks up at you while shaking his heads. He silently mouths; _"Oh, Boy."_ which makes you laugh.

"Alright!" You say, clasping your hands together. "Time to party!"

* * *

Zur's birthday party was a smash hit.

  
He had a blast opening all the presents you and Zim got him, and he had even more fun playing twister with Dib, GIR and Kree. Then, you and Zim set up the Z-Box for everyone to play with. They shared a chocolate cake you had made, and Zur was all bright smiles and laughs the entire day. You felt pride humming through your chest. You did good today! You and Zim tiredly plop down onto your bed, and scoot over to cuddle with each other. You curl up in his arms, smiling happily with a content sigh.

"We did good today, didn't we?"

"That we did. _You_ did a wonderful job on that cake." Zim compliments, while running his claws over your scalp. You hum contentedly at the tingly sensation and lean up to press a thankful kiss to his lips, one he returns with equal fervor.

"Mmm, you still taste like Chocolate cake, too." He purrs.

You chuckle, and give him another kiss, one that he deepens and rolls over so he's leaning over you, trapping you beneath him, never parting the kiss. He takes his time kissing you, his tongue delicately exploring the cavern of your mouth. When you part for air, you both smile into each other's eyes.

"You did good, Zim."

"Did I?"

"Mhm. You did wonderful. I know it made you anxious to see Skoodge again, but you did wonderful."

"Well, I have you to thank for that."

"Oh?" You tilt your head, furrowing your brows together.

"Believe it or not, Life-Mate, you make things a _lot_ easier for me. So yes, thank you." He presses a loving kiss to your forehead in response, and you blush while letting out a girlish giggle.

"Mmm, hehe. Thank you, baby. I love you."

"And I love you, Life-Mate."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets. ♥
> 
> What did you guys think? What else do you want to see?  
> Let me know, because every idea helps!


End file.
